Invader
by les.cloches
Summary: When Sora's mother announces that they will be hosting an exchange student, Sora can't stop bouncing off the walls in anticipation. But when the visitor arrives, he gives Sora the cold shoulder. Can Sora cheer him up in only 1 month? SoraRiku, AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfic, my first story involving yaoi AND the first story I've publicized. It's kinda scary. Anyway, please read and review, comments and criticism are greatly appreciated. And of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Sora asked, looking at his mom in disbelief.

"I said we're going to host an exchange student." His mother repeated, looking like she was about to burst from excitement. "Your school just sent out a message asking if anyone could host a student for a month, and I said we'd do it." She grinned at him.

Sora frowned. "But why? Where're they going to stay? They speak English right?"

His mother rolled her eyes. "Of course he speaks English. I thought he'd stay in your room."

"My room!" Sora repeated, sounding indignant. "Why not Roxas's room?"

"Well he'll be going to school with you, so it made sense that he'd stay with you too." She was still grinning from ear to ear, looking extremely pleased with herself.

Sora pouted, but didn't complain anymore. There was no arguing with her at this point. He was still curious though, and bombarded her with questions.

"When's he coming?"

"Tomorrow night."

"What!? Isn't that short notice?" Sora could've sworn these exchange things were planned months in advance.

"Well, I suppose it is, but apparently he urgently needs to get out of his house, so the sooner the better."

"Where's he coming from?"

"The mainland. No where too exotic."

Sora considered this. Some boy, about his age, was coming from the mainland under suspicious circumstances and would be staying in his room. So far, it didn't sound too good.

"What possessed you to agree to this?" he asked, looking at his mother like she was crazy.

"I thought we could use a man in the house." She teased, still grinning.

"Thanks mom." Sora rolled his eyes and stood up. He'd been sitting on a stool in the kitchen, watching his mom cook dinner while procrastinating his homework, but he didn't feel like talking anymore. A mixture of curiosity and annoyance was distracting him, and he wanted to go think the whole thing over.

"I guess I'll go start cleaning my room then." He said as an excuse for leaving her. "Call me when dinner's ready."

"I knew you'd agree!" his mother dropped what she was doing and ran across the room to hug him. "Thanks honey." She said, and Sora sighed, completely giving up.

"Ok mom… you can let go now." He said, and she jumped away, then rustled his hair affectionately and went back to her cooking.

Sora headed up the stairs to his room and paused in the doorway. _I wonder if Roxas has heard yet._ He knocked on the door across from his and called "Roxas, you in there?" There was a gasp of surprise from inside and Sora heard some mumbling and then a snap that could only be a cell phone closing. His brother appeared in the doorway, looking somewhat guilty. "What's up Sora?" he asked, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

Sora grinned. "Talking to Axel again? I thought you said not to bother you 'cause you had some paper to write."

"I do have a paper to write, so I called Axel for advice." Roxas said, but Sora raised his eyebrows.

"And how would Axel help? He's in my grade, he couldn't possibly have the same assignment."

"Well…" Sora could see Roxas was raking his brain for some excuse. "He did this assignment last year, so he could tell me what he did." Roxas looked a little proud at having found a believable excuse.

"Nice try, but I wrote the paper too. Why Axel and not me?" Roxas frowned, but Sora just laughed. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter, although it's a bit weird to have my little brother flirting with my friend."

"I wasn't flirting!" Roxas insisted, but his bright red blush gave him away. Sora laughed again and shrugged. "I'll leave you to your 'paper'" he said, turning to his room, but then he remembered why he wanted to talk to Roxas in the first place.

"Oh yeah, wait a sec Rox. Did mom talk to you about this exchange student?"

Roxas's puzzled look told Sora he hadn't heard about it.

"Never mind then, I'll talk to you at dinner." Roxas looked confused, but he shrugged and went back into his room, closing the door.

Sora turned to his room again and entered, leaving his door open and looking around. There were dirty clothes scattered across the floor in piles, and candy wrappers littered the entire room. He frowned, wondering what the boy would think. Sora felt suddenly self-conscious. He hadn't really changed his room since he was little, unlike Roxas who insisted on remodeling when he entered high school. There were still a few of his old teddy bears on the shelves in the corner, and the whole room looked childish to him. The stacks of comic books and candy bars didn't help the image. Sora shook himself. What was he thinking? He hadn't even met this guy yet and he was worrying about appearances. _Stop being stupid._ He told himself, and he began to collect the wrappers and shove them into his trashcan. The clothes were gathered and dumped in the laundry basket, and he was working on clearing the comics off his desk when his mother announced that dinner was ready.

As they were sitting down, Roxas asked Sora what he'd been talking about earlier. Sora was about to reply when his mom cut him off.

"Sora, you told him already? Why'd you have to ruin the surprise?" If anyone wondered where Sora's pout came from, it was definitely genetic. His mother looked completely devastated, and although Sora knew she was exaggerating, he couldn't help feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. Just… built up the suspense?" Sora grinned hopefully and she seemed to accept that. She then proceeded to tell Roxas everything she had told Sora. Roxas snickered when he heard Sora would have to share his room and Sora glared at him, but he didn't have any complaints and their mother beamed at them.

"So. You guys have to help me straighten up the house. I know it's small, so we'll just have to move some of the junk to make more room." She shot a glance at Sora, implying his room especially needed to be cleaned. Sora nodded. "I'm working on it." He said, finishing and standing up to clear his plate.

"Will you do the dishes mom? So I can go 'make room'?" he asked, then ran off without waiting for a reply. Roxas mumbled something about his paper and left, so she sighed and collected all the dishes. She hadn't told Sora or Roxas, but she knew the boy's reason for coming. She hoped to make them excited and cheerful, rather than allowing them to ponder his circumstances so he wouldn't have to worry when he got there, but she felt bad lying to her sons. She sighed again, and started the dishes, still lost in thought.

Her plan was working, whether she knew it or not. Sora had practically forgotten about the mystery of the boy's arrival and found he was glad he was coming so soon, so they wouldn't have to wait and allow the suspense to build. Although he was nervous too, and no matter how he tried to talk himself out of it, he couldn't help being a little self-conscious. He shoved the teddy bears in the closet and tried to rearrange the room in a more mature looking way. He wasn't sure what he considered "mature" though, so he ended up confusing himself. After a while he looked at the clock and realized it was getting late and he still had homework to do. He had to give up on reorganizing and rush through his homework so he could get to bed at a reasonable time, but found he couldn't sleep. Apprehension and excitement caused him to sleep lightly and go through many strange dreams.

Sora was up early the next day and he immediately began working on his room again although there was little left to do. He'd organized all the comics and books on his shelves, and everything was off the floor. But Sora was restless and found little things to do, like make sure collect all his pencils and put them in the cup on his desk. He surveyed his work and decided his room now looked like he had OCD, so he messed a few things up by pulling books off the shelves and pouring all the recently collected pencils in his drawer, out of sight. He would've continued, but his mom called that he was going to be late, so he hurriedly collected all his schoolbooks, shoved them in his backpack and ran out the door.

Roxas followed him out, looking skeptically at his brother. "Don't you think you're getting too excited?" he asked, walking next to Sora. The brunet shrugged. "Maybe." He said, but he wondered why Roxas _wasn't_ excited. The blonde boy seemed as relaxed as usual; Sora had been expecting more of a reaction from him.

"Did you get your paper done?" Sora asked, changing the subject. Teasing Roxas was always a good way to use some energy. Roxas scowled at him, knowing what Sora was implying. "Yes I did." He said, speeding up to walk ahead of Sora. Sora bounded after him, a smug grin on his face.

"Don't you want to talk about it? Or would you rather talk to Axel?"

"You know, you really suck at teasing." Roxas said, walking even faster and looking straight ahead.

"And you take all the fun out of it when you say that." Sora said, catching up and frowning. He was going to pursue the subject, but before he could open his mouth Roxas ran ahead to meet up with his friends who were waiting on the street corner. Sora sighed and looked around for another form of entertainment. Nothing stood out, so he had no choice but to finish the walk to school in complete boredom.

After the first period ended, Sora wondered how he'd managed to sit still for so long. He was practically bouncing off the walls through the break, and although Tidus and Kairi tried to get him to explain why he was so excited he refused to answer, saying he wanted to surprise them. Wakka sat back watching, and pointed out that if Sora was that excited, he probably wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long. Kairi and Tidus laughed at that, and Sora pouted, insisting he'd keep it secret for the whole day.

Axel ruined that plan though. Apparently Roxas told him about the exchange student last night, so when he met them in the cafeteria for lunch, he told the rest of the group. Sora was annoyed that his attempt at keeping quiet had been ruined before he could prove himself, but Kairi insisted he'd done pretty well.

"So when's this guy coming?" she asked after Sora had cheered up again.

"Tonight."

"Wow, so soon?" Tidus looked surprised.

"Yeah, some kind of emergency. He had to get out of his house."

"Is he hot? Did they send you a picture?" Kairi asked, batting her eyes and smiling, but they could all hear the sarcasm in her voice. Selphie, who was sitting next to her, perked up at that question and looked at Sora hopefully.

Sora shrugged, taking the question seriously. "They didn't send a picture or anything. It's all kinda short notice, I don't think they planned that far ahead."

"Maybe he's so ugly they were afraid no one would accept him if they sent a picture." Axel said with a laugh. He kept shooting glances across the room to where Roxas was sitting with Olette, Pence and Hayner.

Sora giggled, and wanted to assure Axel that this new comer wouldn't be competing for Roxas's affection, but he wasn't sure the rest of the group would find that funny. They didn't know about all the late night phone calls between the red head and Sora's little brother.

"Who care's what he looks like." Waka said, grinning. "I wonder if he plays blitz ball…"

He and Tidus broke off into a conversation about what the team would do if this guy turned out to be a star player. Selphie was trying to talk to Kairi about the possibilities of having a hot guy around and although Kairi was acting indifferent, Sora could see she was intrigued too.

Lunch ended, and they all had to go back to class, but Sora was fidgety all afternoon. He barely paid attention in class and doodled all over the few notes he took. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and Sora jumped up, hastily packed his bag and ran all the way home.

His mother laughed as Sora came in and had to catch his breath after running.

"We don't have to pick him up until 7 you know." She said, grinning at him.

Sora shrugged. "I thought my room could use more work."

"It looked fine to me…" she started, then put her hand to her head and added. "Ah, I forgot to set up his bed."

"I'll do it!" Sora said, and ran upstairs to the closet where they kept the air mattress they used whenever guests came. It took him a while to get it out of the closet and down the hall, but he managed. As he unrolled it he realized how much space the thing would take up, meaning they'd be sleeping awfully close to each other. There was about a foot between the mattress and his bed. He considered moving his bed, but there wasn't any better arrangement. He just hoped the boy would sleep close to the wall, and cursed his mother for buying the queen-sized mattress.

Another eternity passed before it was finally time to go to the port and pick up their guest. Sora got yelled at multiple times (mostly by Roxas) for not being able to sit still so everyone was happy to leave the house. Roxas hung back from the rest of his family as they walked, for their mother seemed to be just as excited as Sora. But even Roxas was surprised when he saw the boy getting off the boat. He saw his mother and brother's jaws drop and for once, he didn't blame them.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thanks so much for the comments. X3 I wasn't sure if I should keep going with this story, but your comments convinced me it was worthwhile. Riku was intimidating to write… so I switched back to Sora pretty quickly. Sorry. When I figure out exactly what he's doing, I'll do more with Riku. So here's chapter 2, enjoy. :3

And again, I don't own Kingdom hearts. :

* * *

Aquamarine eyes scanned the little port as Riku disembarked. It wasn't what he had been expecting, although he didn't really know what he was expecting. Perhaps it would be better to say it was different from the city ports.

Most of the people getting off the boat with him were meeting family members or loved ones. Riku was supposed to be meeting his host family, but he had no idea how to recognize them. He stood holding his duffel bag and backpack and watching the people around him, hoping his hosts would see him and save him the effort of finding them. Sure enough, he spotted a brunette woman standing on her tiptoes and waving frantically trying to catch his eye. He nodded slightly to show he'd seen her then crossed the room to meet her.

As he approached, he noticed the two boys standing next to her: one blond with a look of practiced indifference on his face, the other brunet with an expression of unabashed amazement. Riku couldn't help smirking slightly, he often had that effect on people and he had to admit he enjoyed it. But then he noticed something about this family that disturbed him. They all had clear, ocean blue eyes. Eyes like the ones that still haunted him, eyes like the ones he was trying to forget. Well that ruined this plan. How the hell was he supposed to get over her when everything here would remind him?

Riku frowned, he'd tried to tell his parents this was a bad idea, but they just wanted him out of the house. Maybe they weren't sure how to deal with him right now, but sending him to some little island wasn't going to help anything. It was only delaying the problem, not solving it. Riku hated their refusal to deal with problems, their insisting that nothing was wrong, and their heartlessness. He hadn't even seen them cry at the funeral. He'd decided on the boat that he would hate this trip, if only to spite his parents and have another reason to hate them.

With that negative attitude he greeted his hosts, politely introducing himself and thanking them for letting him stay, and scowling the whole time.

-

Sora knew he was gawking, but he couldn't help himself. He stared in disbelief as his mother collected herself and started waving frantically to catch the boy's attention. He approached, seemingly lost in thought and looking angry, but even the nasty look on his face couldn't hide the fact that he was… well, hot. Sora hated to use that word to describe a guy, but he couldn't think of another word to describe him. He was tall and muscular with long silver hair and amazing eyes that were a shade of turquoise Sora had never seen before.

Roxas finally elbowed him in the ribs to get him to close his mouth, and muttered something about not embarrassing himself. Sora pouted a little at his brother, but found he was blushing.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. The boy introduced himself as Riku and Sora mumbled his own name and some kind of greeting. Roxas elbowed him again and Sora glared, but he knew his brother was right. If he embarrassed himself anymore, living with Riku for a month would be awkward as hell.

With some effort, Sora managed to regain his usual grin and attempted to make small talk as they began the walk home. He offered to carry one of the other boy's bags, but got only a shrug in response. Sora persisted, hoping to make up for his staring, but it quickly became evident that Riku didn't want to talk. After several failed attempts at conversation, Sora gave up and settled for watching the new comer, hoping to find some subject of conversation.

Now that he was over the initial shock of having this mysterious boy who happened to be extremely hot (and the first guy Sora had ever described that way) come live with them, his curiosity was returning. Although he couldn't help being intimidated by the older boy's silence and his icy glare, but he was intrigued as well. Something about the way Riku moved showed self-confidence, or even pride, and yet his eyes were cold. Maybe Sora was reading him wrong, but it seemed like something had hurt him and his response was to withdraw.

Maybe he was guessing because he wanted Riku's story to be as interesting as he had imagined, maybe he was just looking for something unusual and interesting, maybe that was why he had been so excited about this whole thing. Maybe he wanted a change, but regardless Sora was dying to know what could hurt someone who seemed so strong.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts to watch Riku again, hoping to find some clue about the mystery he had set up for himself, and he was surprised to see Riku watching him. Sora's eyes widened slightly, and he could feel himself blushing again. _Oh crap… not again,_he thought, and looked around for some way to escape Riku's gaze. Roxas was walking a few paces ahead of them, and Sora sped up to catch him. Thankfully they were almost home.

-

This brunet boy --was his name Sora? Riku wasn't quite sure, his introduction had been so jumbled…-- was really interesting to watch. Riku almost forgot he was supposed to be sulking as he watched the younger boy walking next to him, completely lost in his thoughts. The funny thing was, he was so easy to read. His face betrayed his every thought as expressions of confusion, excitement, curiosity and embarrassment flickered across his features. And he didn't seem to be aware of it.

He kept shooting glances at Riku, but for some reason he didn't notice Riku watching him for a good five minutes. When he did notice, the other boy turned red again and ran to talk to his brother. Riku allowed himself to smirk now that no one was watching. Maybe this trip had more potential than he'd thought.

Sora had never been so happy to see his house. Walking with Roxas was a huge mistake, the younger boy hadn't hesitated to get revenge for all of Sora's teasing. By the end, Sora wasn't sure whether he'd rather walk in awkward silence and be stared at by Riku, or spend the whole time having Roxas whispering "Ooh, he's hot isn't he? Oops am I embarrassing you? Oh wait! You don't need ME to embarrass you, you were doing fine by yourself!" He had to admit, his brother was better at teasing than he was, or maybe Sora was just more vulnerable.

But once they reached the front door, Sora realized his rejoicing was for nothing. Sure, he was losing Roxas's pestering, but now he was supposed to show Riku around and explain stuff to him and then sleep in the same room as him. Sora bit his lip, thinking of possible ways to get out of it, but his mother quickly squashed those hopes. As soon as they were through the door, she assured Riku that Sora would tell him everything he needed to know, then she and Roxas disappeared leaving Sora alone with the intimidating stranger.

He laughed nervously, looking up at his guest who continued to watch him with those beautiful yet frozen eyes.

"So… uh. I guess… I'll show you the house?" he said, staring pointedly at his feet. When Riku didn't respond, he chanced a hopeful glance at the older boy and wasn't surprised to seem the same blank expression on his face. Sora sighed. He started walking down the hall, and Riku followed silently behind him, leaving a good ten paces between them. Sora opened doors as they went, and announced the name of the room, but Riku didn't look inside any of the rooms so Sora continued up the stairs to the bed rooms.

"My mom's over there." He said, pointing to a closed door down the hall. "Then, Roxas is there, and I'm across from him." He said, gesturing for Riku to enter his room. Sora paused at Roxas's door and heard him on the phone again. Sora laughed quietly before following Riku. "No wonder he ran off as soon as we got home." He muttered, crossing his room to sit on the bed.

"What?"

Sora almost jumped. Had Riku just spoken to him? Voluntarily?

"What?" Sora repeated.

"What did you say? Before."

"Oh, nothing. Just, Roxas was… never mind." Sora didn't feel like explaining. "Uh… anyway. School tomorrow. I usually wake up at seven, oh and we have a uniform… we'll have to see for you, I dunno if they'll make you wear it. So… I guess that's it…"

Riku didn't acknowledge him, but Sora could see he was listening. He pointed Riku to the bathroom and they both changed and got in bed. As Sora had been expecting, Riku lay right against the wall, as far from the other boy as possible.

-

Sora didn't sleep well again. He felt so stupid for getting so embarrassed.

Riku didn't sleep well again. He was drowning in guilt and bright blue nothingness


	3. Not really a chapter

AN: Sorry guys, this isn't really a chapter... just letting you know that I suddenly got really busy. It sucks. Between SAT prep, Driver's ED, AP classes and school in general, I have no time. :( I'm sorry, but I dunno how often I'll be able to update. Until june that is. By then, I should have my liscence, my SAT scores and the AP tests will be over! So... hold out until then? I've got some good ideas for this story, so I won't let it die completely.

* * *

Sora awoke to the obnoxious beeping of his alarm clock. He had been using a radio alarm clock until about a month ago, but the music sometimes put him back to sleep instead of waking him up, so he had to buy something so high pitched there was no way he could sleep through it. And it was working. Even after he shoved a pillow over his head and pulled the covers way up, he still heard the beeping so he gave up and threw off the covers to go turn off the clock. 

Sora stumbled through the half-darkness, his vision blurry from lack of sleep. Suddenly, his foot caught on something and he fell flat on his face onto something surprisingly soft. He blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened and why he wasn't hurt, but suddenly something clicked and he scrambled backwards to the safety of his bed, staring in horror at the sleeping form on his floor.

Riku! He'd completely forgotten and tripped on the stupid air mattress. The older boy was stirring, groaning something about screeching and Sora remembered the alarm clock. He carefully stepped around Riku's bed to grab the clock off his desk and turn off the sound. ---

And that's about as far as I got. T-T


End file.
